


What TJ Said In His Sleep

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, more characters may be added, prompt, this started out on Tumblr and then people asked for a second chapter so I decided to move it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: In which Cyrus and TJ had a sleepover and TJ spoke in his sleep and Cyrus heard. What TJ said, he didn't want Cyrus to know. Cyrus tries his best to keep the secret.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long time consisting of hanging out, TJ and Cyrus made their way to Cyrus's bedroom. TJ was spending the night and they had just finished watching a lot of movies and eating snacks.

Cyrus walked into his room, leading TJ in, and gestured to the bed.

"You can take the bed," he said to the blond boy. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, no," TJ argued. "You can take the bed. I don't mind staying on the floor."

"I can't let my guest sleep in the floor!" Cyrus countered.

"We can share the bed then," TJ said.

"Okay then," Cyrus said, going and sitting on the mattress.

***

About an hour later, TJ was asleep beside Cyrus. Cyrus could not bring himself to sleep. He didn't know why. This happened a lot, actually, when anyone stays at his house. He could feel TJ shifting in the bed, pulling the covers with him. He could also hear TJ's breathing. He turned onto his side and looked at the sleeping boy beside him.

He smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

Then TJ's mouth opened and he started talking.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"What? I didn't say–" Cyrus started, then TJ interrupted him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," TJ continued. "Cyrus is adorable."

Cyrus's eyes widened. "You think I'm adorable?" he asked the sleeping boy.

TJ pulled the covers further over himself. "I love him so much."

Cyrus sat up and leaned over TJ. "Did you just say you love me?" He could feel his face heat up in both embarrassment and glee.

TJ chuckled and his hand rose and touched Cyrus's face. "Don't tell Cyrus yet," he mumbled before going silent again and his hand falling to rest on Cyrus's leg.

Cyrus sat in silence for a bit, trying to process what he had just heard. Then a smile slowly started to spread across his face.

"I love you too, TJ," he whispered. "Your secret is safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus awoke the next morning, still feeling giddy from TJ's sleep talking the night before. He looked over and saw that the other boy was–

_Gone?_

Cyrus sat up quickly and looked around. "TJ?" he called out. Why didn't TJ wake him up? TJ always woke him up when they slept over at his house. He then smelled something. Breakfast. He then thought he heard something. Voices? It might be TJ downstairs with his step-mom. Checking the time on his phone, Cyrus saw that his dad should be at work about now. Sharon didn't have to go in right now, so that's why she was home.

Cyrus got up out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't stop the smile from returning to his face.

 _TJ thinks I'm cute,_ he thought. Then he panicked. _Oh God, TJ likes me– No... Loves me! TJ Kippen loves me! Me!_

He shot out of bed. He needed to tell TJ he felt the same, assuming he hadn't heard him respond last night. But now wasn't the time. "Don't tell Cyrus yet." That's what unconscious TJ had said.

He hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

"TJ?" he called out. "Are you still here?"

"In here, Underdog!" TJ called out from the kitchen. Cyrus felt his heart rate pick up. That 'conversation' last night really messed with his emotions. That nickname that would just make his cheeks heat up was screwing with his heart now, as well.

 _Get ahold of yourself, Cyrus!_ He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and get his heart back to normal speed. Once he had accomplished that, he walked into the kitchen. TJ was seated at the island, and Sharon was at the stove. They had been talking to each other before he had come down. So they were the voices he had heard.

"Good morning, Cyrus," Sharon greeted her stepson.

"Morning," Cyrus said, and couldn't help the yawn that came from him.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Cy?" TJ asked, a look of concern on his face. "I didn't keep you awake by snoring, did I?"

"No, no," Cyrus assured. "I just couldn't get myself to sleep, is all."

"You're sure?" the blond boy asked.

Cyrus nodded, assuring him he did nothing to keep him awake. Though he sort of did.

"Well, this is cute and all, but who wants breakfast?" Sharon asked.

"I do, ma'am," TJ said, a grin on his face.

"Me too," Cyrus replied. He took a seat beside TJ at the island, and felt the urge to suddenly hold his hand. He set his hands on the counter, and tried his best to resist the urge.

_The hell, Cyrus? Keep it together. Just because TJ said he likes you doesn't mean you can be the touchy one all of a sudden! That's Teej's job!_

Sharon then set out two plates in front of the boys and smiled at them. "Eat up," she said. "I've gotta head out to go get groceries. That's the last of some food for now. I'll be back soon. You boys stay safe." She then went and grabbed her purse and keys off the kitchen table.

"Bye, Mrs. Goodman!" TJ said.

"TJ, call me Sharon," Sharon said. Then she looked at Cyrus as TJ started eating. Cyrus looked at Sharon and saw her grinning.

 _I like him!_ she mouthed. _Keep him._

 _Sharon!_ Cyrus mouthed back. _Shut up. That's weird. He's just my friend._

Sharon gave him a look, then he waved her off. "See you boys later," she said, trying to suppress her laughter, then left.

"I like your mom," TJ said after a moment.

"She's my stepmom, actually. You met her at my Bar Mitzvah, remember?" Cyrus replied.

"Oh, right. I got them switched around," TJ said. "Classic, stupid TJ. Can't remember shit."

"Hey, you're _not_ stupid!" Cyrus argued. "It's confusing with four parents."

TJ gave him a look, but then it turned into a smile. "God damn you, Underdog!" he said. "I can't not smile when I look at you!"

Cyrus suddenly blushed at that. "Shut up," he said.

"No, it's true!" the blond said. "You have that effect on me. And I appreciate it. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," the brunette said, "I think?"

The two continued to eat in silence.

TJ's words from last night kept coming back to Cyrus's mind.

_"Cyrus is adorable."_

_"I love him so much."_

Then he remembered the last sentence.

_"Don't tell Cyrus yet."_

TJ didn't want him to know about this. And he had to respect that and keep TJ's secret.

Which TJ didn't know Cyrus knew...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user @lemonboitj asked for someone to write a fic for an idea they had, and I accepted the challenge. I had initially planned on only one chapter, a oneshot. But then someone asked for a second chapter, so here we go! Chapter two shall be up ASAP.


End file.
